


Punishment

by InTheSky



Series: Of Wolves And Snakes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheSky/pseuds/InTheSky
Summary: Loki teaches his servant/slave Nyx to remember everything when serving him with some good old-fashioned spanking





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Nyx is an OC of mine, he's a servant/slave (whatever you want him to be) to Loki. He has wolf ears and a tail, but they don't get mentioned too much in the story. Enjoy!

It began with a brush.

Nyx settled the ornate object down to the left of the darkwood box, its precise markings carved into the shining object. Next, the silk towels were layed in a neat  
pile in the top right corner of the dresser. He let his eyes trail down the side of the rounded mirror, the silver designs curling around the new dresser (you don't  
want to know what happened to the old dresser.) It needed to be perfect, just so. He knew, by now, exactly how to sort his master's belongings without displeasing him. 

Learning quickly over the years had certainly proved beneficial. Nyx's black wolf ears darted forward, his sharp eyes scanning his work. Tail raised in pride, he  
smiled and walked, head down, into his master's room.

He'd learned how to look with his eyes lowered to satisfy his curiousity. Loki's bed chambers seemed to be coated in gold, the marble walls with decorative patterns  
near the ceiling, shining in the morning sun. He continued walking into the kitchen past his master's chambers, careful to make little noise when walking past the  
large bed. Its deep green sheets covering everything but his master's muscled torso, beautiful in the morning light.

Blushing, Nyx turned away and hurried into the kitchen.

Even this room was decorated, though less so as the prince hardly ever went inside. The marble counters were clean, as his prince liked them to be. As were the walls,  
cooking tools, lights, and cupboards. He turned to the storage, carefully picking up a small steak and some vegetables native to Asgard, he'd given up on memorising  
the long names. Knowing what his master prefered to eat had been a difficult task, and so Nyx had to guess in the first few months. He'd learned that master preferred  
a smaller meal to most Asgarians like prince Thor, his brother. He'd also learned that if he undercooked or overcooked any of the food, there would be severe  
punishment. 

It was alomst funny, how often he managed to make a mistake in his master's eyes.

One time Nyx had forgotten to add the correct meat to his master's evening tuesday meal, and he'd payed dearly for it.

He couldn't sit for a week straight.

Constantly remembering these different schedules hadn't come easy, but as always he'd learned to avoid punishment. He placed a metal rod through the meat and rested it  
on the lit fire, the tongues of flame enveloping the steak while he filled a pot with water. Placing the various vegetables into the filled pot, he hung it above  
another small fire to be heated. His eyes travelled around the room, tracking the different designs that adorned the smaller room. Though not exquisite, they still  
brought joy to him every time he saw them.

A quiet grunt alerted Nyx away from his thoughts. His master was waking. Quickly grabbing the meat off the metal rod (luckily remembering to put some thick leather  
gloves on first) he arranged the meat and vegetables onto a white plate with golden patterns round the edges. He grabbed some gravy and poured it onto the plate,  
accidentally pouring too much on due to another noise from his master. Nyx desperately wanted to please him, guilt rose in his stomach. Shaking his head quickly, he  
frantically poured the excess gravy into the metal sink, wiping any left on the decorated plate.

He speed-walked into his master's room, eyes lowered once more after taking off his gloves and placing them on the side, neatly folded as his master liked it. He  
walked to the side of the large bed, kneeling submissively and raising the plate of food above his head, an offering to his master.

A noise of dissaproval, his heart sank.

Ears flattened and tail between his legs, he stuttered "I-is this not to y-your lik-liking your highness?" he began shivvering, afraid of the punishment that was sure  
to ensue. But instead, he was greeted with his master's hand atop his head, gently stroking. He wanted so badly to lean into the touch, wanted the feeling to surround  
him entirely and feel at home, safe. Prince Loki's rich voice grabbed his attention, his ears darting forward, ready to obey his master's every command.

"You've forgotten something, pet, and dissapointed me once again."

The sigh of dissapointment was strong in his voice, Nyx hated the feeling of dread that surrounded him once he heard his master continue.

"Can you tell me what you forgot? Or are you too igorant to even remember that?"

He shook, tears gathering in his eyes as he carefully lowered the plate to downwards, placing it on his master's bed-side table. He hated, hated how he always forgot  
something, hated how terrible his master thought he was, how he knew he was. Whimpering, he lowered his ears once more and almost sobbed his answer, his weak voice  
barely reaching prince Loki's ears.

"I d-don't know master..."

"Speak up."

The command was simple, say it louder. It should've been easy to obey but Nyx found his voice gone, too afraid to do anything else he sunk lower to the floor,  
desperately wishing he could just dissapear. The prince raised an eyebrow and tutted.

"How disapointing."

He stood, walking around to his closet and clicking his fingers while pointing to the floor. Another command. Nyx crawled to his master's feet, kneeling close to him. 

Pitiful noises filled the room, whimpers and whines of fear as he anticipated what his punishment would be. He knew he couldn't simply zone out and take it, as his  
master had made him 'take part' as he said it almost every time. Whether it be counting lashes, choosing what tool would be used, or even begging for forgiveness or to  
be punished, whatever pleased his master.

The soft hand returned to his hair, petting his ears and hair. How fascinating his master could be, careful and intricate one moment, kind to his pet, then cruel and  
cunning the next moment, ready to cause as much pain as he wanted. The hand gripped harshly as soon as he began to relax into the touch, dragging him upwards to look  
into his master's eyes. Pained gasps escaped his mouth as he was hoisted up, struggling against the hand that tugged his hair.

As calm as ever, his master whispered in his ear, he could practically hear the venom dripping from it.

"And how should I punish you this time, hm? Perhaps... fifteen strikes with the riding crop, it is the second time you've done this, after all. You shouldn't expect me  
to be so willing to let this go."

He whimpered and thrashed in Loki's hold, he never wanted to see that riding crop again, not after the last time.

"P-please master! Not the riding crop, something else, please!"

Begging was not below him to spare him this pain. He found himself thrown onto his master's bed, his eyes once again focussing onto the ornate designs. Being turned  
over roughly was not new to Nyx, but having his master's soft hands positioning him was. His head found itself pushed down onto the covers with his behind in the air,  
face burning with humiliation. It dawned on him there was no way out of his punishment, submitting was the best option. He went down without struggling and whimpered  
once more before he felt the familiar feel of one of Loki's spells. The cold air hitting his bare skin cruely told him his state; naked, with his ass up, with his  
master, with a riding crop. He bared his teeth and closed his eyes at the words his master hissed next.

"For your struggles, you'll received an extra ten strikes," the hissing seised to be replaced with a condescending sweetness to his new tone "count them out for me, 

pet." The smirk was audible in Loki's voice, he tensed-

A sharp pain landed on his backside, the right cheeck burning before he gasped "One!"

Another pain, this time on the left cheek "Two!"

The pains continued, some sharp and strong, some long and heavy. Each strike more painful than the last, by twelve Nyx's tears stained the sheets while a far more  
embarrasing situation found its way between his legs. His master's slender fingers wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking it gently as Nyx gasped, fighting the urge  
to thrust forward, he knew master wouldn't like that.

The thirteenth strike was harsh, the crop scrawling lines into the round backside. He sobbed, unable to hold his tears back anymore from the contrast of pleasure and  
pain. The hand left his cock as his master waited, tapping his foot quietly against the varnished floor.

"Don't you know what's after twelve?"

Shaking, his legs felt like they'd collapse any moment. He whimpered, brain unable to think any rational thoughts at all, struggling to distinguish his need to please  
his master and his feelings of pain. "Th-thirteen..." the whisper was stifled by the covers.

"Speak up!"

That order again, only louder. He wouldn't break it again, the risk of displeasing his master was too great. Turning his head to the side, his swollen throat managed  
to cry out the number "Thirteen!"

"Good boy."

Nyx shuddered at the praise, his master's hand finding his cock again and stroking lightly as a reward. Letting the pleasure cloud his mind, he was completely  
unprepared for the next strike and let out a pained scream.

"Argh!" The hand left as he lurched forward with the force, desperately chanting the number to avoid any harsher strikes.

"F-fourteen! Fuck... fourteen..."

He began to grow tired, and awaited the next strike less than eagerly.

Eleven strikes later and he was openly sobbing, clenching his fists into the soft fabric below him for some form of comfort. He'd lost count around seven strikes ago,  
his subconscious mind couning outloud for him. The pain in his cock was almost too much to bare, but he knew better than to beg for something when he'd been punished. 

It was completely his master's choice if he got any pleasure after this, or if he'd be punished more.

Loki's cold, soft hands spread apart Nyx's ass before he leaned down and licked his pet's hole, surprising him out of his trance.

"M-master!" he was gasping now, tears all spent. Loki smirked, the poor thing was probably expecting more pain. Although that would be fun for him, Loki didn't believe  
his little pet deserved it. He continued licking as Nyx pressed back onto his tongue, the foreign feeling loosing its uncomfortable edge to be completely replaced by  
pleasure. Nyx lifted his dark wolf tail to allow his master more room, begging him to go deeper, faster, with his whimpers and moans. Only he could make him sound like  
this.

Once satisfied with his stretched pet, he climbed gracefully onto the bed and undid his breeches, teasing his pet with what was to come. He pressed his cock against  
Nyx's hole, revelling in the whines he made, knowing not to press back too far.

"Beg for it, pet."

The words echoed in Nyx's ears as he mouth moved without him.

"Please please please, my master, my prince, please! I need it... I need it, I need it..."

He kept on begging till his master pushed inside of him, quickly setting a punishing pace and lurching Nyx forward, gasping and moaning. Gripping his hips, Loki dug  
his nails into his pet's hips, loving his reaction to the pain. Louder moans filled the room as he leaned down to bite and lick at Nyx's ears, one hand going down to  
rub and tug at the base of his tail, causing Nyx to pant and writhe. He was close, but he knew his master wouldn't let him come without permission. His needs  
outweighed the small amount of pride he still had, begging joined the moans and cries between the two till master's hand gripped his cock, and his voice rang in his  
ears.

"Come for me, Nyx."

He tensed and came, crying his master's name as he did so. The two sensations caused Loki to come as well, filling his pet with his seed until they both collapsed onto  
the bed, trying to catch their breath.

Loki pulled out and held Nyx close to his chest, stroking his ears while Nyx's tailed wagged, satisfied smiles on both of their lips.

Perhaps being punished wasn't so bad.


End file.
